In some plasma processing systems, multiple radio frequency (RF) signals are provided to one or more electrodes within a plasma chamber. The RF signals help generate plasma within the plasma chamber. The plasma is used for a variety of operations, e.g., clean substrate placed on a lower electrode, etch the substrate, etc.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.